Summer Love
by Coltan Heart
Summary: AU Dasey // Maybe the movie theater isn't the best place to ask your boyfriend about the depth of his feelings for you, but poor Casey just can't help herself.


"Derek," Casey chastised him, giggling as she pulled away. He groaned in frustration.

"What? Is this about that whole respect for other people nonsense you keep talking about?" She cocked her head, giving him 'the look', signaling that she wasn't amused. He sighed.

"Aw, come on, Case. We're in the back row! No one is even looking," Derek argued, leaning in for the kill only to get a hand splayed across his face, pushing him back.

"They will be when the fifteen-year old couple in the back row doesn't realize that the movie has been over for seventeen minutes because they're fused by the lips."

"Oh, come on. It was _one_ time!"

"Yeah, and they called our parents to pick us up!" She hissed as she blushed at the memory of the long lecture her mother had given her. "Besides, don't you remember what my mom said? If it ever happens again, she won't let me see you anymore."

The reminder had the same effect of a bucket of ice water being poured over his head.

"I mean, you don't want that to happen, right?" She asked tentatively, fingering the belt loop of her jeans.

Derek's neck whipped to the side faster than she thought was possible and he pulled his arm from around her shoulders.

"Of course not! I can't believe you have to ask," he replied, obviously offended.

Casey's eyes flickered up to his as her mouth opened and closed repetitively, but then she shut it again and looked back down at her jeans.

"I'm sorry, Derek. You know you're my first boyfriend and, well, I'm not sure how this is supposed to go." She shifted in her seat. "Summer is almost over."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Derek asked, looking puzzled.

"Well," Casey dug her toe into the floor of the movie theater. "We live across town from each other and we'll be busier, once school starts. Our parents will be busier. We'll have less time to see people," she explained.

"Less time…to see…people?" Derek repeated, trying to piece it all together. "Are you trying to break up with me? Is that why you wouldn't kiss me?"

"No! Derek, that's the last thing I want!" She answered emphatically grabbing him by the shirt collar. He almost laughed at the irony. He had the perfect opportunity to kiss her now, but he wanted her to talk about her feelings instead--which was usually something he compared to having shoots of bamboo shoved under his fingernails.

"Then what do you want?"

"What do you want?" She asked uncertainly. Derek almost breathed a sigh of relief. He knew what that meant. She was worried he would reject her--as if!

"I want to continue to date my girlfriend, pummel any guy who looks at her…" She rolled her eyes at that one. Then he leaned in toward her and kissed her passionately. Propriety forgotten, Casey curled her arms around his neck and returned it with just as much fervor. Then, before he forgot what he wanted to say, he pulled away and added, "And kiss her in public anytime I please."

As expected she flushed and smacked him in the chest, but the silly grin on her face--that had popped up after he kissed her--remained. He would've teased her about it, but he knew from experience and the strained muscles in his cheeks that his face mirrored hers.

So, instead, he kissed the top of her head, remembering her mother's warning as she settled into his shoulder. He didn't care if her mother forbid them from seeing each other. He'd ride his bike all the way across town at two in the morning just to steal a few kisses and see her face light up in the way that it did for no one else. Of course, it was much easier this way. He wouldn't provoke any sleeping dragons.

Yet, as Casey looked up and smiled at him, he knew that even if he did, nothing would keep them apart. _Nothing_.

Even when they took the bus back to her house early a week later and found their parents making out in the kitchen. Casey looked up at him with wide and fearful eyes that seemed to ask, "What do we do, Derek?" He smiled resolutely down at her--tightening his grip on her hand--and silently answered, "We stick together. This changes nothing."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Summer Love" by J.T. or the show or characters from "Life With Derek". If I did, they would be together by now. Or broken up and angsting about wanting to be together. Also, Sally would suddenly disappear--gone in a flash of light. XD

**A/N:** This was inspired by "Summer Love" by Justin Timberlake, hence the title. I attempted that iPod shuffle challenge, but with my own specifications...meaning that I decided to ditch the time constraints and skip over a few songs that I just couldn't think of anything for. So, expect more from me soon in that sort of form, but each "drabble" will be longer because some ideas were too good to abandon in less than four minutes. Kudos and thank you to whoever thought of the idea. I've found it very inspiring. :)


End file.
